


隐秘

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Summary: 某一天，巴洛克工作室的Mr.0突然发现自己竟然能吐出花来……
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo & Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo/ Crocodile
Kudos: 19





	隐秘

**Author's Note:**

> 某一天，巴洛克工作室的Mr.0突然发现自己竟然能吐出花来……

<<<<

这是一朵雏菊。

克洛克达尔盯着桌子上从他嘴里飘下的小花看了许久，那双灰白的眸子打量着那嫩黄的毛茸茸的花蕊，细小狭长的白色花瓣，眼睑下静静地躺着一条横贯左右两颊的伤疤，唇抿成了一线。

门被轻轻地敲响了，他将视线上移，看向对面的毛玻璃门，不缓不急地开了口：“进！”

迈进来的是只女人的脚，并且很快就走到了桌子的面前站定。

那一头黑发，有着深蓝眸子的女人，微笑着将一张白纸递到了桌面上，也就是克洛克达尔的面前。

“是花吐症。”

她开口轻念着，声音中带着一丝揶揄的意味：“Mr.0，是花吐症。”

克洛克达尔看向自己的下属，她正目不转睛地盯着那朵白色的小花，仿佛第一次见到如此精致的花朵，妮可·罗宾的脸上带着柔和的笑。

他伸手将花捻进了掌心，透过彩玻璃窗的朦胧光亮照在了他的背后，投在厚软的地毯上是一个完整的他和桌子的影子，右耳的耳环映出金色的光。

“Mr.0，你知道雏菊的花语吗？”

克洛克达尔没兴趣知道这些无聊的东西，那长年叼着雪茄的嘴，无意义地轻合了几下，因为吐花这事而不得不暂停吸烟变得空空如也。

他冷淡地瞥了妮可·罗宾一眼，颇有些警告意味：“你下去吧。”

<<<<

光静静地从窗上投到空中，纤细的尘粒漂游翻滚。

门被轻轻地带上了，一直紧绷着身体的克洛克达尔，放松地瘫在皮椅上。喉头发甜翻滚，终是再忍不下去，吐出一朵白色的细小的花来。

那是一朵雏菊。

花瓣娇嫩，晶莹剔透，细小地惹人怜爱。

他伸手去拿放在大衣口袋的烟，一气呵成地点燃烟头，然后叼进嘴里。那只仅存的右手捡起了停在桌上的纸片，于烟雾缭绕中细细打量。

房间里安静成一片，隐约能听到窸窣的烟头燃烧声响。

“会死吗……”

阅完全文的克洛克达尔喃喃地念道，最终将目光停在了第一行。

【暗恋一个人，郁结成疾。】

手里的纸被揉成了一团，同那两朵已经消失的小花一样，一起身葬垃圾桶。

沙·克洛克达尔忽而笑起来，笑声随意暧昧，嘴里的烟头亮地忽明忽暗，神情看似慵懒且不在意：“也只有那个混蛋了……”

<<<<

第二天，妮可·罗宾接到了boss让她暂管巴洛克工作社的命令，原因是boss要出趟海进购武器。

巴洛克工作社的武器一直由地下世界最大的军火供应商Joker提供，基本上都是暗中交易，军火船直接运到目的地。

出海进购的谎言太明显，但妮可·罗宾并没有揭穿。

沙·克洛克达尔还得活着呢。

坐在船檐上吹海风的沙·克洛克达尔，拢了拢身上的黑色大衣，喉咙又开始发甜，一阵咳嗽，吐出一朵雏菊来。

吐花一个月，他就会死。

起初克洛克达尔并没有注意到这白色的细长的花瓣，它微小地像躲在光里的水雾，轻轻一照就化了。

直到妮可·罗宾撞见那从他叼着烟而微敞的嘴角中，溜出一片白花瓣来，他才知道自己居然吐出花了！

那细长的如米粒般大小的白色花瓣，随着时间拉长越来越多地从嘴里飘出，有时甚至吸一口烟都会呛进喉头，使他不得不停止了这项进行了多年的活动。

然后在昨天，他终于吐出了第一朵完整的白色的小花。

<<<<

船开了几天，终于开到了香波地。岛上不断有晶莹的泡泡从草地上浮出，然后升到高空中破碎，吐出一道彩虹。

王下七武海的身份给了克洛克达尔不少便利，不一会儿便有政府的海军接他，横穿过红土大陆，来到了伟大航路的后半段海域——新世界。

手里捏着的永久指针，不知道是什么时候出现在大衣口袋里的。大约是前年七武海会议时，多弗朗明哥偷偷塞进去的，也可能是前两年。

至于为什么是多弗朗明哥，因为克洛克达尔实在想不到在那一堆七武海中，还有谁能像唐吉诃德那么无聊了。

呋呋呋呋地笑着，浮夸自大，狂妄而不自知。

<<<<

沙·克洛克达尔是沙漠中的王者，在大海上却是束手束脚，老老实实地船上呆了几日，到达了德雷斯罗萨。

这是一个热情洋溢的国家，成片的向日葵花田和随处可见的节奏欢快的弗朗明哥舞蹈，使它充满了活力。在某种程度上，这份热烈跟他的统治者十分相似。

但克洛克达尔知道，唐吉诃德和他一样，都是刀尖舔血，玩弄人命的一类人，这个国家也就透出一丝咄咄逼人的冷酷来。

他用那双灰白的眼睛打探着，想从过路人的脸上和说话的玩具中窥到埋在背后的秘密。

他在街上四处游走着，并不急于去找到那个人并向他索要一个吻，可以说花吐症这事本身在他眼里就是个玩笑。他活了这么久可没听到过这种诡异的事，会死？可笑，无稽之谈，骗小孩子的把戏。

可他还是来了。

他想要找一个答案，但到了这里，又莫名地产生了退意。

<<<<

克洛克达尔习惯性地点了烟，含上滤嘴的时候一阵好咳，又是一朵白色的雏菊。

花瓣细小又绵密地排列在黄色的花蕊边，停在掌心颇为乖巧。

他皱了皱眉，觉得再这样吐下去也不是办法，思来想去，比起研究自己喜不喜欢那个混蛋这种闲得蛋疼的事，到底还是自己的命更重要一些。

唐吉诃德家族瞪瞪果实能力者——紫罗兰，找到克洛克达尔的时候，对方正坐在一家酒馆的吧台前一阵低咳。

接着他捂住了嘴巴，手里似乎多了什么东西，让他低下头打量。

她走近，见到一朵白色的雏菊，正细细软软地贴在这位王下七武海的掌心。

沙·克洛克达尔悄无声息地握紧了掌心，身体化作一缕沙，下一刻就将紫罗兰纳入掌控，左手的金属毒钩闪着寒光，直逼她的脖颈。

“沙·克洛克达尔，少主有请。”紫罗兰不紧不慢地叙述着来意，像是料定克洛克达尔不会对自己动手。

克洛克达尔果然松开了对她的钳制，低沉带着一丝沙哑的嗓音，轻轻地从背后绕到紫罗兰的耳边：“带路吧。”

<<<<

唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的王宫在德雷斯罗萨的最高点——王之高地。

沙·克洛克达尔来到这里的时候，正值黄昏，从王宫往下望，正好能看到一大片暗黄的向日葵低垂着脑袋。

屋里的人都是多弗朗明哥的手下，四面八方地占据着每个角落，眼神看似飘游，其实一直在提防着他。

“鳄鱼？你就是沙鳄鱼？嘿嘿嘿……”身穿红色兜帽披风的小女孩从沙发上跳下。

她一只手紧抱住装着葡萄的瓷碗，另一只手将一颗葡萄送进了嘴里，边说话边嘻嘻哈哈地向站在窗边的克洛克达尔靠了过来。

“唉哟——”

女孩绊倒了，屋里所有的人都下意识地警惕了起来。

传闻中的沙鳄鱼轻皱了一下眉头，看着那个马上要摔在自己身上的小女孩，没有丝毫犹豫地元素化，然后果断地掐紧了砂糖的脖颈，将她提了起来。

女孩在空中剧烈地咳嗽着，一边挣扎去抓他的身体。屋子里所有的人都剑拔弩张地瞪着他，但谁也不敢轻举妄动。

那双灰白的眼，蔑视地打量过每一个人的脸，然后重新回归到眼前那个挣扎着抓自己却只能摸到一层沙的小女孩，傲慢又狂妄地开口了：“小鬼，多弗朗明哥在哪儿？”

沙哑的嗓音透出了一丝不快，他并没有把这里的任何人放在眼里。

砂糖的脸涨得通红，一个黏糊糊的恶心男人走了出来，嘴里打着官腔：“嘛嘛，大家都是一条船上的，少主马上就来了，沙鳄鱼你先把砂糖放……”

话还没落，就听到门外响亮的笑声。

多弗朗明哥一把推开了白色的雕花双门，细碎的昏黄的光，透过落地窗照在了来人的身上，红色的镜片反出一个光点，刚好映入克洛克达尔的眼中。

<<<<

克洛克达尔松手了，唐吉诃德站在他的对面和他对视着。

那张进门前就咧开的笑脸，在看到他掐着砂糖后，微微变了脸色，但很快又“呋呋呋呋呋”地大笑起来：“你们先出去，看样子小鳄鱼不是来找我打架的。”

砂糖跌坐在地上，揉着嗓子一阵好咳，不甘心地望了一眼那个站在窗边背着光的男人，撒起娇来：“多弗，你要帮我收拾他~”

那个高大的男人走到砂糖面前，蹲下身体，轻揉了女孩的脑袋：“你先出去……”

特雷波尔抱住砂糖，走出去之前，轻轻地将门带上了。

“呋呋呋，偷偷来我的国家，也不知会一声，是想要干什么，沙鳄鱼？”多弗朗明哥站起身来，随意地将身上披着的粉色皮草，挂在沙发背上。

他缓慢但颇具压倒性地走向那个看起来十分不好惹的男人，嘴里肆意地调侃着：“难不成想我了吗？”

“开什么玩笑。”克洛克达尔不甘示弱地回瞪过去，语气不咸不淡但充满威慑力。

“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥不可自抑地大笑起来，样子十分浮夸：“喂喂，别激动，我只是随口一说。

“鳄鱼，有没有人告诉你，你紧张的时候会加重语气。”

沙鳄鱼没有回话，他不屑地看了一眼多弗朗明哥，对方自讨没趣地敛了笑容。

克洛克达尔习惯性地伸手去掏身上的雪茄，烟瘾一犯喉咙里就开始发痒。可当雪茄叼进嘴里，他就意识到这不是烟瘾，而是自己又要吐花了。

随即微涩的甜味在嘴里化开，引得他一阵干咳。

多弗朗明哥在一旁干笑起来，紫红的眼镜遮住了双眼，看不出他是否是真的觉得好笑：“呋呋呋……抽了这么多年烟也能呛着？”

房间里空空地回响着克洛克达尔沙哑的低咳，他埋下头手捂上嘴巴，将一朵柔软藏进了掌心。

<<<<

“呋呋呋呋呋……沙鳄，你是越活越回……”

克洛克达尔没有给多弗朗明哥继续说话的时间，掌心的小雏菊混进沙尘暴里，席卷着整个房间，天花板的砖石和窗上的玻璃被震碎了满地。

“咳咳……多弗朗明哥，你还没那个资格指点我……”

沙尘暴轰轰地持续了许久。

多弗朗明哥不知道什么时候躲开的，等到风暴停息，他又一脸狂妄地笑着出现了，匀称的指节抵上镜框，懒洋洋地坐在了被沙暴折磨得不成样子的沙发上。

他靠住沙发背仰了仰头。

“呋呋呋呋呋……”夸张的笑声在空旷的房间里回荡，似乎要掩盖住他的愤怒或者是欣喜。

“喂，鳄鱼，你来这里不是为了和我打架吧？”

说话的一瞬间，白色的丝线就切断了克洛克达尔的脖子。

克洛克达尔提前意料到地化为了细沙，毕竟在成为七武海这几年，他们早就知根知底。

他望向那个男人，对方的表情难得严肃正经起来，脖子上青筋凸起，显然是真的生气了。

也是，谁被毁了王宫还高兴得起来呢？

“啧，废物。”

克洛克达尔对多弗朗明哥那不痛不痒的进攻手段颇为不满，身体悉数化为黄沙，然后掐上了对方的脖子。

<<<<

克洛克达尔站在多弗朗明哥坐着的沙发前，居高临下地望着他。

那双眼睛，不知道在想些什么，看起来波澜不惊，仿佛永远都不会有变化。

微热的手掌扶上了多弗朗明哥的脸，强硬地，或者是他自己甘愿顺从地，被按着头陷进沙发背里。

沙·克洛克达尔靠近了，以一种极其强硬的姿势侵入了他的私人领域。

那双唇，比想象中柔软，却是不带温度地贴了上来。

他想，他应该要让它热起来。

多弗朗明哥热烈地回吻了对方，一双大手牢牢地箍紧了克洛克达尔的腰身，探入上衣的下摆，来回摩擦那里的皮肤。而克洛克达尔没有反抗，低沉地轻哼了一声，张开了双唇，迎接他的进入。

微涩的烟味顺着味蕾缠上神经，舌肉粗糙地纠缠着，激烈地碰撞在一起，牙齿磕上嫩肉，在舌尖上留下猩甜的铁锈味。

搅动的唇舌，吮吸的水声，淫 靡 缠 绵的画面在脑海中展开，比起接吻更像是两只野兽相互撕咬，相互取索。

多弗朗明哥遵从 欲 望 地吻得更加投入，喷在对方脸上的呼吸又烫又急，喉头却升起一股痒意，清甜的花香突兀地在嘴里炸开。

他稍微一愣神，克洛克达尔伸出手将他推开了。

然后，他眼睁睁地看到自己吐出了一朵花来。

一朵白色的雏菊。

克洛克达尔的掌心也停着相同的细小的花。

但是，很快地，两朵小花都消失了，像刚刚出现在掌心的，只是花的投影。

<<<<

谁也没有在意这样的小插曲，就像谁也不清楚上一秒还在打架，下一秒就吻在一起的原因。

但克洛克达尔却终于知道自己徘徊在德雷斯罗萨的街上，为何会萌生出退意。什么狗屁情啊爱啊，在他们这里就只能剩下欲望，跟在一起无关，跟爱不爱无关。他永远都得不到他想要的答案。

仅仅是烧灼理智，吞噬身体的欲望。

克洛克达尔压抑地低喘了一口气，伸手将几根凌乱地吊在额前的发抹回脑后，对着多弗朗明哥挑衅地一笑：“嘛，吻技还不赖。”

多弗朗明哥闻言不可置否地笑了，看着霸占着自己双腿的人慢悠悠地点燃了雪茄，然后半慵懒半傲慢地看了自己一眼。

“看着我干嘛？”

“沙鳄鱼，你突然跑来掀了我家，然后又强吻了我，我是不是可以理解为你想追求我？”

这回轮到克洛克达尔笑了，左手的金属钩紧紧地贴上了对方的大动脉，语气冰冷毫不留情，仿佛下一刻就要切开他的脖颈：“呵……说的什么屁话。”

多弗朗明哥毫不在意对方的威胁，脖子贴着圆滑的金属表面，坐直了身体，将留在两人间的缝隙逼仄得更加狭窄。

对方一如刚才不躲也不逃，任由他嚣张地坏笑着按住头，狠狠地撞在自己的唇上。

<<<<

雪茄被嫌碍事地丢在了地上，火星乱滚着。

他们很快就被点燃了。

脑子里旖旎的画面化为了真实，沙·克洛克达尔光裸地躺在沙发上，伸腿踢了踢即将要进入自己的人的小腹，灰白的眼里终于镀上一丝情欲的粉红，挑衅地笑了笑：“不舒服就给老子滚蛋。”

多弗朗明哥咧开嘴邪气地一笑，扶着自己挤入了对方紧湿的小 穴：“小鳄鱼，你只管好好享受就是了。”

黄昏的光暗了下去，黑暗中甚至看不到与他交合的人的影子，房间回荡着难耐的低喘声，只有多弗朗明哥知道那有多诱人。沙·克洛克达尔涨红着脸，很快就被恶意地顶 操 着前列 腺，达到了高 潮。

多弗朗明哥抵在他的最深处射了出来。

身体进入了短暂的不应期，意识里一片空白，像跌进了浮沉的泡泡群岛，眼前散开黑白的噪点。

克洛克达尔却恍恍惚惚地听到有人问他：小鳄鱼，你知道雏菊的花语吗？

他嗤笑了一声，他当然知道。

藏在心底的隐秘的爱。

——End——


End file.
